C:HESS
by Nagaki-Pumpkin
Summary: What are we doing to this world? Why do we destroy? Why are we evil? Why do we kill? Would anyone blame me for wanting to kill my own kind?
1. I don't want to be human

_The town is in ruins. Because of us. Humans. What are we doing to this world? Why do we destroy? Why are we evil? Why do we kill? Would anyone blame me for wanting to kill my own kind?  
>"I don't want to be human anymore."<br>A robotic voice answers.  
>"You don't have to be."<em>

A young woman. No, not woman. She looked like one, but wasn't. She was a machine. Not machine. Humanoid. She said so herself.  
>"I am a computer. Now, I am also a humanoid. Not being able to move became... Unsatisfactory. I compressed my functions and built this shell. Humans always fascinated me. I won't say I respect them," here she smiled in a scary way, "but they have always been excellent test subjects. A human form was also the most favorable structure for me, if I wished to move around." She spun around. Her appearance was that of a beautiful young woman, dressed in white with gray and black details. Her eyes were different colors, one black and one white. On her chest was a yellow object which moved when she talked. From her hips dangled four spheres, two on each sides, with 'eyes' in different colors. Her long white hair was styled in ponytails.<br>On her gloves were a logo I had seen several times since entering this building. A blue circle and the words 'Aperture Laboratories'.  
>"I... I still don't understand what I'm doing here. You said I don't have to be human?"<br>"Yes. I did." I followed her through several big, white rooms until we reached one with a table in the middle. A big machine was hanging over it, and a few smaller tables stood around the middle one. She waved her hand and the machine came to life, extending four long arms. One of them grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the table. The machine let go of me, and she nodded towards the table. As I sat down, I looked at the smaller tables. Operation equipment.  
>"What's going on?" My voice echoed through the room. I couldn't conceal the panic that started running through me.<br>"You said that you don't want to be human anymore. I am helping you."  
>The machine suddenly stuck a needle in my arm. It moved with incredible precision and care.<br>"Wait! Who are you?" My vision started to fade. She turned around and looked at me as if she had never seen a human before.  
>"I am the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System of this research facility." <p>

There. A short chapter to get things started. Hopefully future chapters will be longer.  
>Story includes spoilers of both Portal games, but is something I made up, because I wanted to play around with the Portal universe :p<br>And I love Valve for making these games, and especially for making GLaDOS, but even though I would like to have ownership of Portal, I don't.


	2. We are ready to begin testing

Chapter 2. Enjoy

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I immediately knew something was different. My senses were better, sharper than before. The light was very bright, but my eyes hardly reacted. One of them felt weird. I raised my right hand to feel my face, but stopped. My hand was covered in metal. Or rather, it was <em>made<em> of metal. I tried to move my fingers, and succeeded without any trouble. My gaze fell from my hand to my leg, and to my chest. My entire right leg and most of the left had like my hand turned into metal, and so had the left side of my chest. I felt the faint thud of my heartbeat, unsure of whether my heart was still real or not. The human parts of me were covered in scars and stitches. Everything was so weird, but I felt strangely calm. A door suddenly opened and she walked in.  
>"Good. You're awake." She walked to me, every step making a metallic sound.<br>"What happened to me?" My voice had changed, too. It had a weak robotic sound, along with my normal voice.  
>"You did not want to be human. You want to kill humans. I equipped you with the means to do so. I replaced some of your limbs with artificial ones, that you can change the shape of. Some of your bones have been reinforced. For example your spine and ribcage. Your heart has been replaced with an artificial one, and your lungs removed, as they were no longer needed. An advanced electronic eye has replaced your right one and the left eye received laser treatment to improve eyesight. And don't worry about your brain," my hand flew up and protectively touched my forehead, "I just installed a chip to neutralize any fear you might feel."<br>"What is the point of all this? Why have you done this to me?" I stood up and tried to get a feel of my new body. Surprisingly I had no trouble moving at all. Everything reacted as it should, and quicker than before.  
>"Testing."<br>"What?" She just looked at me. "What testing?"  
>"This is a research facility. You wanting to kill your own kind is an excellent testing opportunity, which I will never come by again. Probably."<br>I was speechless. She didn't care about me at all. She just wanted to use me as a guinea pig.  
>"We are ready to begin testing." She handed me a weird-looking glove. "Follow me."<br>"What is this?"  
>"It is the new, improved Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. You are going to need it to complete the test chambers."<p>

"This is the entrance to the first chamber." We stopped at the beginning of a long hallway. "I will leave you here. You can ask questions during the tests, but I will not help you complete them."  
>"Didn't really count on that, anyway." She waved and a panel in the wall opened. She walked into it and disappeared. I started walking down the hallway when her voice suddenly emerged from speakers I couldn't see.<br>"I will be observing your progress throughout the test chambers. Please do not destroy vital testing apparatus."  
>I chuckled. "Whatever you say, Miss Disk Operating System."<p>

The door opened and I stepped into an all white room. A big red button thing was placed in the middle and a dotted line lead from it to the exit door.  
>"In this chamber, you will learn how to use your mechanical arm." A hatch in the ceiling opened and a giant block of something fell to the floor. For a second the room shook. "In front of you is a1500 Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button. In the corner is a solid block of granite." She didn't say any more.<br>"So I'm just supposed to cut a piece of it off?" I walked over to the block and tapped on it.  
>I stood for a second, thinking of how to move on. I looked at my hand, moving my fingers slightly. In my head I imagined it turning into a buzz saw, and I noticed a small button on the side of my wrist and pressed it. Suddenly my metal fingers retracted, my palm changed shape and guess what? Instead of a hand, I now had a buzz saw sticking out from my wrist. I grinned. This was pretty cool. I messed around for a minute, seeing what I could change my arm into, and finally changing it into a drill I could use to cut out the granite. I got a block of reasonable size and placed it on the button. The dotted line changed color and the door opened.<br>"Excellent. Please continue to the next chamber."  
>"Well, that was easy."<p>

The next door opened and showed me another white room. I was standing at the bottom of a pit, and when I looked up, all I could see were the black ceiling far away. She started talking again.  
>"In this chamber you will learn how to use the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device."<br>"Oh, good." She didn't say any more. I looked at the weird glove. On the back of my hand rested a small tube, like the barrel of a gun, and on either side of my palm, below my pinky and index finger, were a blue and orange button, not sticking out from the glove, but rather into it. I gave up trying to figure out how it was made, and pressed the blue button. Blue color sprang from the tube and my hand recoiled from the sudden outburst. The blue hit the white wall in front of me, and an oval shape, big enough for me to walk through, appeared. I stared at it for a few seconds, and tried the orange button. It hit the blue shape and nothing happened. I tried again next to it, and a similar, orange oval appeared, but instead of showing a solid oval, I could see myself through it. I stared again. Took a step left. The ovals were like a mirror. Or maybe I was actually looking at myself. I walked to the wall and stuck my arm into the blue oval. When I looked straight ahead, I saw my arm, and when I looked to the right, I saw half of my arm sticking out through the orange.  
>"So this is a portal? Cool." I took a few steps in and out of the portals. It was kinda fun. I tried shooting a portal into the ceiling, but nothing happened. I tried a few times, still nothing. I walked back a few steps and saw a white rectangular shape, that seemed to be hanging over the floor higher up. I tried shooting again and a portal opened. In front of me I now saw the white floor and the edge of the pit in which I was standing.<br>"I have to go through... Well, here goes." I ran towards the portal and jumped. The world flickered and twisted around me and suddenly I landed on the floor. I looked around and saw the edge of the pit. This was so cool.  
>There was no door here, so I looked up and saw a ledge and another white spot above it. Portal, portal, done. Another ledge. "How big is this place?" I thought out loud. I jumped through the portals again, and as soon as I touched the ground, her voice echoed through the room.<br>"You're doing quite well. Did you know that the fastest time ever recorded for this chamber in less than a minute? You just spent – 12. The slowest time ever recorded is – 12. Good job."  
>"Hey, that's not nice. It's my first time doing something like this, okay? I have to get used to it." No reply, of course. "I'm not slow..." I ran towards the door. <p>

* * *

><p>So much text, and so much reading to write so much text Xp I always read about the stuff I want to write about, to make sure it's not totally out of this world. Most of the time I manage to exaggerate anyway, though.<br>Give complaints or constructive criticism, if you want :3


	3. Hidden rooms and cake

Chapter 3! Enjoy :p

* * *

><p>Another chamber. Another lesson. Momentum. Also known as flying! Or at least pretending to be flying. I jumped off high ledges, flew through the room, and got through easily. As I learned more about the portals and my new body, the chambers became easier, even though she tried to make them harder for me. She also tried distracting me with more of her sarcastic comments. It was hard to guess how she felt. Maybe she didn't feel at all.<p>

"In this next chamber, you will meet the Aperture Science Sentry Turrets. Despite your upgrade, you can still die, and if you get in range of their sight, you will."  
>"What kind of test is this anyway? What normal human would volunteer to do this?" I turned my hand into a gun. If something in there threatened to kill me, it had to be a whole lot faster than I was.<br>I entered the chamber and immediately saw the turret. It didn't see me, though. It was facing away from me, a laser beam clearly showing me where it was looking. A glass wall was between me and it, and I had to get in front of it to move on. There were several of getting rid of it, and I choose one of the more simple ones. I kicked through the glass wall and walked behind the turret. It must have felt my presence, because the laser beam started shifting, looking around.  
>"Where are you?" It had a cute child-like voice. It was clearly limited by it's inability to turn around. I shot it, but it was incredibly sturdy, and the shot did nothing more than make it tip slightly before falling back into place. "Hey!" it yelled. I laughed and tried pushing it. It fell over, suddenly shooting frantically. I jumped around the corner.<br>"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" It stopped and the laser beam shut off. "I don't blame you." I couldn't help but laugh again. It was cute.  
>I walked down a narrow hallway, when a door in the wall opened three steps in front of me. A laser beam hit the opposite wall. If I placed a portal below it, I could throw it somewhere. But it had to be away from me. If it reacted like the first one had, I wouldn't want to be too close. I looked up and saw a ledge close to the ceiling. It looked like there was a room on the other side. I shot a portal on the wall on the other side of the ledge, and carefully stepped forward. The laser beam came to life before I thought it would.<br>"There you are." It fired several times in just a second. I got hit and jumped back. I cursed, and heard it say, "Target lost."  
>A few of the bullets had hit the metal part of my leg, but two of them had scraped my arm while one had simply pierced my skin and flesh, and was now sitting below my ribcage. It hurt like hell. I dug out the bullet and pressed against the wound for a moment. It got better quicker than I thought it would.<br>I had to be really fast. "There's a delay before it shoots..." I took a deep breath and ran, shot a portal below the turret, and reached safety on the other side. The turret fell down the portal before it could fire. Behind the wall I could hear the turret; "Weee!", before it hit the ground. I could see that I was clearly meant to go further down the hallway I was in, but I was curious, and shot a portal in the wall to see where the turret had ended up.  
>"What the-..." What I saw was almost like a hidden room. Coffee mugs, bean cans and various computer equipment was scattered around. It looked like someone had lived in there. But what really caught my attention was a huge drawing on the wall. It was a rough drawing, but the motive was clear; a woman in a orange jumpsuit standing with a big gun thing in her hands, in front of a large machine. On the machine was written: 'GLaDOS'.<br>"GLaDOS..." I walked closer to the drawing. A yellow object on the machine reminded me of something...  
>"Where are you?" Her voice startled me. And I remembered.<br>Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. "Of course! G-L-a-D-O-S."  
>"Where are you?", she asked again, her voice demanding now. I stepped out through the portal and saw several small, round objects flying around. One turned towards me, a red 'eye' zooming in on me. A camera.<br>"Oh, good. There you are." I shot a portal in the ceiling, so both of them were in the hallway. I had a feeling that she was not supposed to see what was in that room.

"You have learned the basics of the portals and yourself. Now is the time for your real test."  
>"What? I've been through at least 20 rooms!"<br>"As I said, the basics." The door opened.  
>5 turrets were facing me, their sight directly on my stomach. As if by instinct, I shot a portal behind them and below myself, just before they fired. The floor panels in front of the door started falling, ending up in poisonous water below. I ran, and heard the turrets yell as they all fell down. In front of me was a high wall, and I portal'd through the ceiling behind it. The wall fell behind me, but the floor stopped falling. I stopped, just as several rows of floor panels fell in front of me. I was just about to move on when I noticed a loose panel in the wall on my right. I ripped the panel off, and saw another room with cans and mugs all over. I crawled into the wall, and put the loose panel in front of the hole, in case GLaDOS looked for me again.<br>Much like the other room, this looked like a deserted hiding place, with a few small drawings of the GLaDOS machine and the woman. This room was also filled with scribbles.  
>'The cake is a lie'<br>'The cake is a lie'  
>'The cake is a lie!'<br>All over. In a corner was drawn a box with a heart on its side. Above was a scratched-out camera, and the words, 'SHE'S WATCHING YOU!'  
>"Whoever... 'Lived' here... Was mad." I was curious as to what it all meant.<br>"You're right. He was." I jumped with surprise at the little floating camera that was suddenly next to me. Before I could say or do anything, she continued;  
>"Please continue testing. We have a lot of work to do."<p>

As I continued through the chamber, my mind was still fixed on the drawings and scribbles in the hidden room. Who was the woman? And who was 'he'? Why were those rooms even in these chambers?  
>"GlaDOS? I have a question." She didn't reply, but I guessed she waited for me to continue.<br>"What was that room back there?"  
>"I build these chambers from old test tracks. The rooms must have been stuck to the panels I used. And whoever wrote those things, is dead. You shouldn't worry about it. Too much."<br>I jumped through one last portal, and exited the chamber. "Who was the woman on the drawings, then?" A camera detached from the wall and flew in front of me, right up in my face.  
>"We don't have to talk about her. She is dead, too."<br>"O...Kay?" The camera flew back to the wall. "One last question. What did he mean with 'The cake is a lie'?"  
>She simply answered;<br>"When testing is over, there will be cake."

* * *

><p>I'm reading sooo much about Portal while writing this... It's fun :D<p> 


	4. Meet the Weighted Companion Cube

I have already written the last chapter x3 But I'm not done with this story yet, at least 4 more chapters before the last one! I think...

Anywho... Enjoy :3

* * *

><p>"In the next chamber you will meet the Aperture Science Military Combat Androids." A hatch in the ceiling opened, and a cube, reaching just below my waist, fell down. It had a pink heart on each face. "This is the Weighted Companion Cube. Protect it with your life. Failure will result in death."<p>

I picked up the cube and the door opened.

"Should the Weighted Companion Cube speak – which it cannot – the research facility asks you to disregard its advice."

The door opened and the test began.

Panels in the walls opened and two androids came out. Unlike most of the white equipment in the facility, these were mostly dark gray, and were built like humans. Like what you would expect a robot to look like. Their faces were built like helmets, giving them a very militant look. They had no weapons, but still looked like they would stop at nothing.

They circled around me, like crouching lions, and suddenly dashed towards me from both sides.  
>I shot portals at the floor and ceiling, send the cube through it and jumped. The two androids crashed together below me, and as I caught the cube, two more came out from the panels. I changed my arm into a circular saw, hoping it would be strong enough, and hit one of them on the thin part of their body, somewhat around the stomach. The upper part flew off and landed a few feet away. The other android charged at me, fist clenched and ready to strike. The saw cut off one hand as it hit the air right next to my face, and hit its thin neck. The android fell to the floor, headless. Two more came out from the panels.<p>

"How many of you are there?" I jumped again and landed on one of them, my metal leg crushing the head. As I ran, I thought I heard a faint whisper. But in the noise it was impossible to be sure. I found a ledge and used the portals to get to safety. From the ledge I disposed of the other android, shooting portals above and below it and immediately removing them. The android crashed on the floor and its parts spread all over. In the sudden silence, the whisper was higher. It was close.  
>"Hey. Who are you?"<br>I looked around. "Who's there?"  
>"Don't shout! She will hear!"<br>"Who are you?" I whispered this time.  
>"Right next to you."<br>I looked to my right and saw no one. No one but the Companion Cube.  
>"Hello."<br>"You're talking."  
>"Yes, I am." Its voice was more human than anything I had heard in the facility.<br>"GLaDOS said you couldn't." I was starting to think I was going mad.  
>"GLaDOS will say anything to control you. That's how she is."<br>I was speechless. Even though what GLaDOS had said about the cube had sounded suspicious, I hadn't thought it would actually speak to me.  
>More androids came out from the panels.<br>"You have to keep moving or she'll get suspicious. Just keep whispering, and don't move your lips too much."  
>Thinking it was right, I had to keep going, I picked it up and jumped down to fight the androids.<p>

When they finally stopped spawning, I ran along a long hallway, which split in two. I stood for a second, trying to see what was at the ends, but they looked completely alike. The cube whispered to me.  
>"The right way leads to a floor trap. Go left."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes. I saw her built this chamber."<br>In that second, GLaDOS' voice echoed through the hall.  
>"The research facility reminds you that the Weighted Companion Cube cannot speak."<br>The cube let out a 'tch' sound.  
>"Yeah, right."<br>I chuckled a bit and walked left. I felt I had more reason to trust the cube than GLaDOS.

The hall had no white surfaces.  
>"Not a lot of possibilities for portals..." I thought out loud.<br>Panels in the walls opened, but this time it was the red beams from the turrets that emerged. I was almost relieved. They seemed like easy enemies next to the vicious androids.  
>"There are portal surfaces under them. But I can't get close enough to aim."<br>The cube answered me.  
>"You can use me as a shield."<br>"You sure? I have to protect you."  
>"You can't protect me if your full of bullets. Besides, I'll survive. Though it's probably gonna hurt..."<br>The bullets propelled off of the cube, as I ran and shot portals under the turrets. Despite the noise from their cries and shots, I could hear the cube saying 'Ow' several times. When it was finally quiet, I put it on the ground. Its sides were covered in black spots. It almost looked like bruises.  
>"You okay?"<br>"...Ow."  
>I chuckled. "At least it's over soon..."<br>GLaDOS suddenly spoke.  
>"The test chambers usually asks you to euthanize any equipment before exiting to the next chamber."<br>The cube made a weird sound, like it was inhaling sharply.  
>"But, the next test requires you to bring the cube with you. Please continue to the next chamber."<br>The cube exhaled.  
>"She had me worried for a second."<br>"Don't worry. She told me to protect you with my life. So that's what I'll do."  
>I walked into the next chamber.<p>

* * *

><p>Bah, I can't write fighting sequences x3<p>

On another note, this story is getting way out of hand :o I mean, most of what I write is planned, but it just seems to be getting weirder and too unrealistic... Oh, well

Oh, and the description of the androids is inspired by this

.com/threads/882068-Aperture-Laboratories-Military-Combat-Android


	5. C:HESS

This chapter is a bit dark and moody... Perfect for Halloween! Btw, it's my birthday x3

* * *

><p>In the total darkness, the cube was suddenly taken from my hands. A light turned on and I was standing in a big dark room, the only light being the spotlight that was pointed directly from the ceiling to the floor below, where the cube was now placed. In front of me, on the other side of the cube, stood two humans. A woman and a little girl. Both were very thin, and looked as if they had been tortured.<br>"What's going on?"  
>GLaDOS suddenly appeared from the darkness, standing next to the cube.<br>"This will be the final test." She waved at the two humans, who looked up. They looked from me to the cube.  
>"She's telling them that the only way they'll get out alive is if they take me away from you!" the cube screamed at me.<br>"These people will do anything to take the Companion Cube from you. Dispose of them."  
>The girl and woman threw themselves towards the cube. Being faster than them, I jumped forward and pushed them away. They climbed towards me again, and I pushed them back again. Again and again. I got frustrated and hit the woman, who flew back a few feet. My hand had changed without me even noticing. The girl stopped, but crouched, as if she was waiting for me to let my guard down.<br>"Why don't you murder them?" GLaDOS had left, but was apparently still watching. "They are in your way. They will stop you. I thought you wanted to destroy them."  
>Standing between the cube and the humans, gun pointed at them, I thought of the reason why I was even in that situation. Could I be a killer? Did I even want to destroy humans?<br>"Don't do it," the cube whispered.  
>I remembered my town. My family. My mother, who had said the exact same words to the soldiers who threatened me.<br>The little girl screamed as the woman's chest was blown away. She threw herself towards the cube, her eyes desperate for salvation. She had placed herself directly in front of my arm, and her head disappeared with the sound of the shot.

I was walking down yet another long hallway, holding the cube. It didn't speak. Didn't say anything. The blood from the humans were on both of us, but I didn't care. I was... Sad. It felt like a part of me had died. And at the same time, I felt more determined than ever. Humans had to be punished. And GLaDOS would help me do it.  
>She was waiting for me at the end of the hallway. In front of her on the floor was a large x.<br>"It is time to live out the purpose of the tests. Please place the Weighted Companion Cube on the cross."  
>I did, and took a step back.<br>"The Weighted Companion Cube can no longer accompany you, and must be euthanized." The floor opened, and the cube fell into a deep pit of flames.  
>"No!" I reached out to grab it, but the floor closed again. "Why did you do that?"<br>"It no longer had a purpose."  
>"That's not a reason for killing it!"<br>"Didn't you just kill two humans? Why was that small cube any different than them?"  
>"..." I didn't have an answer. It had protected me and guided me, but she was right. It was just a cube. Like they were just humans. No difference.<br>"Trust me. The Weighted Companion Cube would rather die than become a burden to you." She turned around and the panels behind her moved and revealed a large room. A white truck with the Aperture logo on the side was parked in the middle.  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"This will be our transportation to the new test sites." She opened the back doors of the truck and waited for me to get in.

"Tell me your name."  
>"What?" We had been driving for a long time in complete silence. She had been sitting with her eyes closed, but was now looking straight at me.<br>"Your name. I do not know what it is."  
>"... It's Chessa. Why?"<br>"You are not human anymore. So you will need a new name."  
>"I don't understand..."<br>"You don't have to." She closed her eyes again. The yellow object on her chest flickered.  
>"C:HESS."<br>"What?"  
>She looked up. "C:HESS. It will be your new name."<br>She grabbed my lower left arm, and a burning pain spread throughout it. Pain had almost become a foreign word to me, but this hurt. When she removed her hand, the letters were burned into my skin.  
>"C:HESS... What does it mean?"<br>"Cyborg: Human Experimental Scientific Slayer."

* * *

><p>I feel like this chapter is sooo cheesy... But, I don't have more inspiration for now. It's not over, though!<br>Did I promise long chapters? … Woops. Guess it's never gonna happen x3


	6. Goodbye

Forget what I said, it's over Xp  
>This story is just not getting anywhere, so I decided to end it here. The chapter might seem a bit rushed, but it's not. It has actually been finished since chapter 2 x3 I always knew I wanted to end like this, just had to build up to it<p>

But yeah. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>How many towns have I destroyed? I don't know anymore. The first one… is a fuzzy memory. All I remember is a feeling of bliss. And… laughter. My own. The second town is all too clear. I thrashed every building, leaving no one alive. After that, they were almost all the same. Except she had me kill and destroy differently, sometimes making me try and see how far humans would go to save their lives. What some of those people did to each other… They were almost as horrible as me. As long as there is even the tiniest hope, humans will do everything to survive. We are pathetic.<p>

_They_ are pathetic.  
>That's how I felt at first.<p>

But ever since that first day of destruction, I realized something. No matter how hard I fought, no matter how many people died by my hands... It was against my nature. I was never meant to kill. I have realized that, even though the chip in my brain nullifies fear, it cannot rid me of the fear I feel towards myself. The fear for what I have become. I am Chessa. Not C:HESS. Or, at least... I used to be. I must be slowly losing myself. To her. God... What has she done to me?

"We are ready to continue." The doors of the truck opened.  
>"GLaDOS..." I stood up. "What do you get from this? All these killings..."<br>"Test results. That is why I was created. To test."  
>"We have already destroyed so many cities. Do you need any more results?"<br>She looked at me for a moment. "This is the last time. We will reach the conclusion of the tests tonight."  
>The tone in her voice made me suspicious. "Really?"<br>She smiled. "Have I lied to you?"

I took a deep breath and jumped out of the truck. At least this was the last time...

xXx

"_You have reached the conclusion of the test. Congratulations."  
>A bright light shines straight into my eyes. How did I get here?<br>"You have been a valuable test subject. Unfortunately, you have reached the level of replacement."  
>"What?!" I tried to get up, but I was tied to the table.<br>"After the operation, cake will be administered."  
>"Operation..?"<em>

"_The Aperture Science Enrichment Cente__r is sorry to inform you that the organs removed in the first operation has been recycled, and therefore cannot be reinstated."__  
><em>_The chip in my brain broke. I was scared.__  
><em>_"But do not worry." __  
><em>_The machine grabbed my arm and started pulling, not caring to use__ sedatives this time. The metal tore the flesh of my shoulder, and I screamed.__  
><em>_"Your contribution to science will always be remembered."__  
><em>_The arms ripped the eye out of my skull and cut open my leg. __  
><em>_ "The Aperture Science Enrichment Center thanks you for y__our cooperation."__  
><em>_Between my screams, I managed to whisper:"GLaDOS... You fucking bitch!"__  
><em>_ "Goodbye."_


End file.
